The Haunted Mission
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by wacko12. Wanting to earn fast cash, Lucy takes Natsu, Erza, Mirajane and Cana with her to spend the night in a haunted mansion, only to become possessed by devious spirits! NatsuXLucyXMiraXErzaXCana! One-Shot!


The Haunted Mission  
NatsuXErzXLucyXCanaXMirajane

 **A.N.: This is a request by Wacko12.  
Warning: Lemon! Fivesome!**

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall  
Lucy POV**

"Hmmm…" Lucy hummed as she looked at the job request wall. Currently she was looking for a job that would pay her rent fully but the problem she faced was that most of the jobs were not of her preference. ' _Ughhh…'_ she inwardly groaned. ' _Why can't there be something simpler? Everything's "Catch this dangerous beast" or "Take down this dangerous person". Why aren't there any easy missions where I can get fast cash….'_

Just when she was about to buckle down and take on a hard job alone she saw something else. Peeling back a load of other requests, she pulled out an old, tattered request. Eyeing the faded ink she read out loud "150,000 jewels to stay one night in the old Darkmoon Mansion…."

"Oh? Found that old request, have you?"

Turning around, Lucy saw the Guild Master Makarov behind her, the small man secretly admiring the girl's shapely bottom while she was busy looking elsewhere. "I see you found that old request. It's been quite a while since I saw anyone take up that old mission."

Turning to the small man, Lucy asked "Is the mission that dangerous?"

Scratching his beard, the old man thought about his choice of words. "I don't know if "dangerous" is the right word. Nobody who's taken up the job has been hurt; they've just been terrified of the spirits inside the old mansion."

"Why's it haunted?"

Looking at the floor, Makarov had to suppress a blush as he repeated the tale. "Lord Xavier Darkmoon was once a noble, one of the first in Magnolia. However, he was… very promiscuous. He'd often host lewd parties at his mansion which would more often than not descend into all night orgies.

However, one night during the heat of the moment, one of the…er… _attendees_ knocked over a candelabra, setting the curtains ablaze. Sadly, everybody was too caught up in the debauchery to notice before it was too late. Some manage to escape but Lord Darkmoon, his wife and mistress and their two daughters were caught in the blaze and died.

Lord Darkmoon's brother, Reginald, wanted to honor his brother's memory and rebuilt the family mansion, but soon after, the place became haunted. The staff began to hear very lewd moans throughout the mansion, Lord Darkmoon's bed kept shaking violently, as if he and his lovers were on it, and smell of sex kept filling the air. Finally, Reginald and the staff were forced to leave. They placed the request many years ago, believing that if a wizard could stay in the house long enough, he or she could drive out the spirits."

Lucy's face was as red as a tomato by the time Makarov's likewise. "So why hasn't anyone been able to stay?"

"Hmm, perhaps it's because nobody could fulfill the whole requisites. Everyone has tried to go it alone but the original request called for one man and four women."

Lucy stared at the paper nervously. ' _Ghosts? That's creepy! But 150,000 jewels…'_

"I'll do it. I need the money." Thanking Makarov she went to go grab Natsu and the others….

 _ **Later that night….  
**_ **Darkmoon Manor**

"Well, this is the place!" Lucy said, walking up the steps with the others. Behind her walked Natsu, Erza, Cana and Mirajane. Happy would've been accompanying them, but he was busy trying to catch a fish down by the docks.

"Man, this place sure looks spooky," Cana said, looking at the decaying Darkmoon mansion.

"Hey, we've faced tons of bad guys, what's the worst some ghost can do?" Natsu said, feeling pumped up at the idea of fighting a ghost.

Erza nodded. "Natsu's right. The five of us should be more than enough to deal with any ghost. And besides, like Master Makarov said, the ghosts here seem to be just wreaking havoc, not pure bloodshed. The worst that could happen is we all just get scared and call it quits."

Smiling, Mirajane cheerfully said "But just think! Fighting a ghost? That sounds fun!"

' _Boy, glad I brought these guys for backup…'_ Lucy noted sweat-dropping. ' _I almost feel sorry for the ghosts….'_

Walking inside, Natsu lit the candles on the wall for light. Lucy had to admit, the place may have been old, but it was still snazzy. Lighting all of the candles in the main hall, Lucy set down her things. "Alright guys, what's the plan?"

Her four companions turned to her with a curious look on their faces. Erza smiled as she answered. "Well Lucy, since you did ask us to accompany you here I think you should be the one in charge."

Cana smiled as she pulled a bottle of booze from her bag. "Yeah, you should be our "Fearless Leader" leading us into battle with ghosts."

Mirajane set a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "It's ok, Lucy. We'll follow you for the night. It is your mission after all."

Slamming his knuckles together, Natsu grinned. "I don't really care WHO'S in charge of the mission; as long as I get a good fight out of it!" Natsu said, flames shooting out from his hands.

"Natsu!" Lucy admonished. "That's how this place got burned down the first time!" Cana quickly poured booze onto the small fire on the floor, leaving a smoking scorch mark on the white marble tile.

Erza looked around and took in the pictures on the walls. "Guys, look at this…." Walking over to the redhead, Lucy and the others looked up. The other girls blushed as they saw the depiction of a fivesome between a man and four women, two of which looked similar to the man.

"I uh…I guess this was the Darkmoon family…" Mira said.

"Man, that's a weird way of fighting…." Natsu said with a question mark.

Lucy smacked him with her bag. "Is fighting the only thing you know?! How do you not know about sex?!"

"Actually, Lucy, Natsu does know about intercourse," Erza said. "He just thinks it's another form of fighting."

"Oh…" Lucy looked around and saw the grand staircase leading upstairs. "Let's head up to the master bedroom. They said that's where the source of the hauntings happens."

Leading the group, Lucy headed up the stairs, following the map given to her by an aged Reginald when she had taken up the job. Opening the ornate door, Lucy and Co. headed into the master bedroom.

The bedroom was painted a royal purple, with dark curtains obscuring the starry sky outside. Natsu and Lucy lit the candles on the walls, illuminating the dark room. What baffled them the most was how enormous the bed was. "Geez, any bigger and that bed's gonna need its own address…." Cana said.

"Heheh, yeah, but at least we all have a place to sleep tonight!" Mira said cheerfully.

"Yeah, but… aren't there single bedrooms?" Lucy asked with a twinge of pink on her cheeks.

 _Slam!_

All five wizards swiveled around and saw that the door had slammed shut. Running over to it, Lucy and Cana tried to open the door but the doorknob wouldn't turn. "It won't open!" Lucy cried.

Erza walked over to the door and summoned a sword. "Stand aside. I'll force it open." But to everyone's shock, as soon as Erza's blade touched the door a violet wall enshrouded the door, repelling the sword. "What!" Erza exclaimed.

Scoffing, Natsu raised a fist. "If the door won't open, I'll make one!" Charging up his magic, Natsu punched the wall, only for his not-flaming fist to bounce off the walls. "What the-" He tried and tried but found he could no longer produce flames. "What's going on?"

Cana's eyes narrowed. "It must be because of the fire that killed the Darkmoons. Whatever's keeping us here must be suppressing Natsu's magic."

Natsu seethed. "Hey! Ghost! Stop trapping us and come out and fight!" He moved to punch the wall and hurled his fist at the veiled wall. "Fight-"

To the astonishment of Lucy and the other women, Natsu's fist stopped and his eyes widened. "Natsu?" Lucy asked concerned. As the Dragon-Slayer turned around she saw that Natsu's eyes were glowing with a violet glow.

"No, I don't want to fight… I want to do something else," Natsu said smiling. The smile made the four women step back. It wasn't his usual "I'm pumped up for a fight!" smile. It was more of a "Come hither into my bed, ladies…" smile.

"Natsu," Erza said concerned, walking forward. "Are you o-" Suddenly Erza stopped and she started to convulse for a few seconds, her body shaking.

"Erza!" cried out Mirajane. "What's wrong?"

As the Armored Wizard turned around the other three women saw that her eyes had the same violet glow. "I feel good, Mira. I feel just…" her smile turned sensual as she looked at Natsu, who smiled in turn, "amazing…."

In a glow of magic, Erza's armor disappeared. Walking over to Natsu, she gently caressed his cheek. Lucy, Mirajane and Cana watched in confusion as the two locked lips, passionately kissing in front of the trio.

"Natsu! Erza! Snap out of it!" Lucy said, wondering if this was because of the ghosts.

Pulling away from the kiss, Erza turned to the blonde and smiled. "Why should I stop? But more importantly, don't you wanna join us, ladies?"

"I know I do!"

Mirajane and Lucy turned around to see Cana, with the same violet glow in her eyes. Cana slipped off her shoulder bag and walked over to the possessed duo. Sidling up to Natsu's unoccupied side, Cana grabbed Natsu by the hair and pulled him into another heated kiss. Erza licked the boy's neck, rubbing her body against his.

Lucy turned around and kept trying to open the door. She didn't know what was going on but she didn't want to be a part of it. Sadly, whatever was keeping them here didn't feel like letting Lucy out; the purple veil continued to keep the door shut.

A hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Aww! Why the rush, Lucy? Stay here and have some fun with us…." Turning her head, Lucy saw Mira's face in front of hers, a sultry smile on her lips and her eyes glowing the same violet glow as the others.

"No! Mirajane! Snap out of it! You have to… have to…" Lucy's words died as she felt something pulse inside he, a growing desire that flourished from her heart to the rest of her body. Soon her tight-fitting shirt and skirt suddenly felt like they were too tight.

' _Hahhhh… fuck me….'_

Lucy struggled to fight against the inhuman force inside her. ' _No! I don't want this! I…I…'_

 _'Ooooooh, my body feels so hot! My pussy's just dripping wet….'_

 _'What's happening to me?!'_ Lucy could feel phantom hands all over her body, making her nipples harden and her panties wet.

' _I want it so bad…. FUCK ME!'_

Lucy was overtaken by the spirit inside her, her eyes glowing violet, the last of the group to be possessed. "Natsu… I want you inside me…."

The four girls pushed Natsu onto the bed, who scooted until he lay on his back at the center of the huge bed. Grinning, the Dragon Slayer quickly shed his clothes, throwing them onto the floor. The four possessed girls drooled as they took in the boy's hot, toned body and his large throbbing manhood.

Lucy licked her lips. "Natsu… and here I thought Erza was the swordmaster…"

The Armored Wizard turned to her friends. "Why don't we make ourselves comfortable, girls? For Natsu's sake." The other girls saw Erza's armor glow, thinking that she'd just Requip out of her clothes and into her birthday suit. They were surprised when the glow faded, revealing an outfit none of them had ever seen before. "Requip: Seduction Armor!"

Standing at the edge of the bed was Erza in an outfit that fit her new, lewd desires. On her front was a simple apron, barely covering her front. The white apron constricted her jugs, making them look like they were about to burst. Her ass was covered by pink panties, hugging her juicy cheeks, accentuated by sexy black stockings which went only halfway up her thighs. On her head was a maid's hat, which the others had to admit looked good on her.

"Erza's got the right idea!" Cana said smirking. Taking out her deck of cards, her guildmates watched as the brunette disappeared in a haze of tarot cards. When she was revealed, the others drooled as they saw her skimpy lingerie. Striking a sexy pose in her black bra and thong outfit, Cana smiled to the others. "How do you like me now?"

"I like it a lot!" Mirajane said grinning. "But you two aren't the only ones who's got something to show!" Natsu thought his cock would explode from the sight of all these sexy women already and that feeling only intensified as Mira transformed. In a poof of smoke, Mira appeared as a new, sexy she-devil. Her skin was hot-pink, with horns sticking out of her head. Her rack was barely covered by black heart-shaped stickers, just barely covering her nipples. A pair of bat-shaped panties clung to her pussy, just barely concealing Natsu's prize. Smiling a sinful smile, Mirajane stuck out her long tongue and licked her lips. "Satan Soul: Succubus!"

Lucy pouted. She didn't have any incredibly sexy transformation to use like the others did…. ' _Hey wait! I know!'_ Reaching into her pocket she took out her keyring. "Open! Gate of the Golden Virgin Palace: Virgo!"

The submissive spirit did not appear however, but that wasn't why Lucy had opened her gate. After some experimentation, Lucy had found that she could open Virgo's gate if she ever needed a quick change of wardrobe. The others patiently waited as Lucy's clothes disappeared, only for her to reveal herself wearing hardly anything at all. Virgo's shackles were fastened around her wrists and ankles, and a collar was now around her throat, the chain dangling down her chest. Natsu licked his lips as he saw her nipples, pierced by golden rings. Looking behind her, the other girls grinned as they saw that she had a long string of anal-beads inside her bouncy ass. "Natsu…" she moaned, feeling the beads shift inside with every change of footing.

Lying back against the fluffy pillows, Natsu stroked his fiery manhood. "My maid, my slut, my temptress, and my slave. I feel like I'm the luckiest man in the world!"

Dipping a knee onto the bed, Erza crawled her way toward Natsu, who pulled her into another hot-and-heavy kiss. "Mmmh!" she moaned as she and Natsu rolled around on the bed. As they pulled away Erza found herself on her back, feeling Natsu's hands play with her apron-covered chest. Not wanting to be left out, the other girls quickly hopped onto the bed and made their way over to the duo. Sitting up, Natsu pulled Lucy and Mira to his side, locking lips with them both in quick, tantalizing kisses. Cana leaned down and kissed the redhead while she waited for her turn. After several seconds, however, she got tired of waiting and directed her gaze to Natsu's throbbing manhood.

Natsu growled into Lucy's mouth as Cana's hot mouth engulfed his cock. His skin felt hotter than ever, what with Lucy and Mira's naked bodies rubbing against his and with Cana giving him a blowjob. His hands leaving the two girl's asses, Natsu gripped Cana's head and slowly bucked his hips into her mouth, making her drool as her mouth was filled with his manmeat. Erza, spying Cana's wet underwear, gripped Cana's waist and laid the brunette's body on top of hers. Cana felt like she was in heaven as Erza pushed her thong aside and started to lick her dripping folds.

While the three were busy getting each other off, Lucy and Mira were also having fun. Lucy submitted to Mirajane as she pulled her into her embrace and licked her lips, like she was eagerly enjoying the taste of Lucy. In a flash, Mira pushed Lucy down onto her hands and knees. The Demon quickly slipped a finger inside Lucy's wet pussy, all the while playing with the beads lodged inside the blonde's ass, making the girl writhe as she felt both holes being pleasured. "Miraaaaaa…." The demonic Mira simply grinned as she slipped another finger into her hot core. "Ohhhhh…."

Natsu, meanwhile, was near the end of his rope. Watching his rival eat out Cana while the Tarot Wizard sucked him off was hotter than he'd ever dreamed Cana's slurping and gagging sounds filling his ears. Even better, Cana's hands had gone to Natsu's balls, eagerly fondling them and bringing the boy even more pleasure. Cana was on the verge herself, feeling Erza's tongue flick against her clit again and again had her squirming in pleasure on top of the redhead. Erza, meanwhile, was busy pleasuring herself, her hand dipping into her pink panties to rub her leaking flower.

Soon Cana's mouth became too much for Natsu to handle. "It's too good!" he gasped. "Cumming!" Cana's eyes widened as her mouth was suddenly filled with cum, the burning hot treat shooting into her mouth. Closing her eyes, Cana moaned lewdly as she swallowed the treat, cumming into Erza's waiting mouth as she was pushed over the edge. The bed beneath them became wet when Erza, already enticed by the spirit possessing her, came from watching her friends climax.

Not even a second after Natsu had finished did he pull out of Cana's mouth, still hard. Turning his head, he saw Mira, who was still pleasuring Lucy. Eyeing her pink, bouncy ass, Natsu licked his lips. Mira grinned when Natsu's hands sneaked around her and cupped her luscious tits. "Ooooh! Natsu!" she moaned before Natsu turned her head and kissed her, his cock sliding between her legs and rubbing it against her barely-covered pussy. Wanting more from the girl, Natsu peeled off the stickers covering her nipples, earning a groan from the girl as her nipples were freed. Mira squirmed in Natsu's arms as Natsu pinched her tits, her ass pushing back against Natsu's hips. "Natsu! Take me! Take me now!" Mira pleaded.

Pushing down onto her hands and knees next to where Lucy lay, Natsu pulled Mira's bat-panties off and tossed them to the floor. Palming her hot ass, Natsu spread Mira's cheeks and lined his cock up with her entrance, almost mesmerized by her dripping pink pussy. Without any hesitation, Natsu plunged his cock into her waiting pussy. Mira smiled as Natsu slid inside her, feeling his thick girth stretch her pussy. It'd been so long since she'd been held by a real man….

Keeping a tight grip on Mira's plump booty, Natsu quickly started a fast pace, one that the lust-possessed Mirajane loved. "Oh yes!" she moaned lewdly, hearing the wet sound of her pussy being plunged fill her ears. "Fuck my pussy, Natsu! Fuck me as hard as you can…daddy!" ' _Wait, why did I just call him daddy?'_ she absentmindedly wondered.

Grinning, Natsu obliged the Demon, fucking her with his inhuman strength. Lucy watched as her idol was thoroughly ravished by her friend. The pink-haired boy laid into the girl as hard as he could, rutting rather than fucking. Leaning down, Natsu gripped her tits and squeezed them tightly. He gasped as he felt something press against him; or rather, two large somethings. Cana moaned into his ear as she rubbed her body against his, her hands invading every part of his skin with her soft touch. "Ah! Cana!" he moaned, turning his head so he could kiss her.

Lucy's sexy observations were cut off when she felt Erza palm her ass. "Oooh, Lucy. You should feel ashamed; tempting us all with such a lovely ass." Lucy cooed as she felt hot breath touch her aching cunt. "It makes me want a taste…." Lucy clawed at the bed as she felt Erza's tongue dive into her pussy, writhing as Erza also played with the anal beads still inside her. "Ahhhh! Mama!" ' _Wait, why'd I call Erza Mama?'_

Back on Natsu's side of the bed, Mira was close to passing out, Natsu's vigoruous fucking taking its toll. "Yes, Natsu, YES!" she screamed, bucking her hips into Natsu. The Dragon Slayer and Cana saw Mira's pink ass jiggle from the effort and the sight turned them on oh-so-bad. Natsu could feel his orgasm coming and began to piston into her as hard as he could. Mira gasped as she felt her lower half melt, the hot overwhelming sensation blossoming inside her.

"Mira!"

"AHHH! NATSUUUU!"

Mira moaned incoherently as Natsu's boiling hot cum was unleashed inside her, filling her to the brim. Natsu almost went cross-eyes as Mirajane's sinfully tight cunt tightened around his cock. Meanwhile, Cana was lovingly caressing Natsu's body, heightening his sense of touch.

Mirajane collapsed onto the bed as Natsu pulled out, his cum leaking out of her gaping cunt. Mira sighed into the mattress as she basked in the heat of Natsu's essence. "Mmmh, so hot…my womb's melting…."

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Natsu looked down and saw Cana licking his still-hard cock. "Cana?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Mmmmh, Natsu…" Cana moaned, rubbing her dripping cooch as she licked the underside of Natsu's shaft. "You and Mira taste good." Pulling away, Cana watched as Natsu crawled backwards until his back was against the massive headboard. Smiling, Cana got on her knees and crawled over to him. "Natsu…I want you to fuck me next…."

Stroking his slick cock, Natsu gestured to his lap. "Come get some!" Cana smiled as she reached down and peeled off her thong and unclipped her bra, leaving her in only her black silk stockings. Crawling onto Natsu's lap, Cana grabbed Natsu's cock and rubbed the head against her entrance. "Ohh, it feels so hot! I want it in me so bad!" Natsu threw his head back and sighed as Cana lowered herself slowly onto his cock. The brunette gasped as she stuffed her pussy with Natsu's manmeat. ' _Oh my god, he's so big! My pussy's never taken in anyone this big before!'_ Still, as Cana inched her way down Natsu's cock she loved every second of it, rolling her hips once she'd reached his hilt. "Ohhh, it's so hot! It's like my pussy's being porked with a red-hot poker!" Cana sighed as she lifted her hips. Natsu simply sat and watched in lust-filled awe as Cana rode him, her hot, enticing walls enveloped him. Even better, every bounce made Cana's busty chest jiggle, her pink nipples hovering just inches from Natsu's face. It didn't take long for Natsu to wrap his arms around her waist and wrap his lips around her pink areola, sucking it with his hot mouth. "AH! Natsu! More! I want more!" Cana groaned, running her hands through Natsu's pink hair as she continued to ride him.

Erza grinned as she watched her friends. Turning back to the moaning Lucy, she grinned as she gripped the ring at the end of the beads, pushing slowly until all of the beads were inside her. "Mamaaaaa…" Lucy continued to groan as Erza ate her out as well as stir the beads inside her, her shackles jingling as she squirmed from the pleasure. "Ohhhh! My butt feels so good!" Erza merely chuckled as she continued to pleasure the blonde.

Cana gripped the headboard, giving her better leverage as she bounced faster and faster on Natsu's cock. "Yes! Oh god, this feels so amazing, darling!" ' _Wait…why'd I call Natsu "darling"? I never call him that.'_ thought the last sane part of Cana's mind. Regardless, Cana rode Natsu like it was the last fuck of her life. "Yes! Oh yes!" Cana's head rolled back as the knot inside her began to come undone. "I'm cumming! Natsu, cum with meeeee!"

"Yessss!" Natsu roared as he grabbed Cana's hips, thrusting into her as he felt his balls tighten up before unloading into her. As Cana came, her mind exploded when she felt the searing hot and wet rush of cum as Natsu unloaded into her, painting her womb white. Cana held onto Natsu as she drifted .away on cloud nine, feeling better than she'd ever had. Natsu buried his face into her cleavage as he cooled down, delighting in the soft tits as she melted in his arms. "Mmmh, Cana…."

Cana remained motionless as Natsu lifted her off of his lap, laying her down next to him with her head on a fluffy pillow. If he'd lost any steam giving it to Mira and Cana, Natsu got it right back when he saw Erza playing with Lucy's ass, pulling out one or two of the beads, only to roughly shove them back in, making the blonde quiver in pleasure.

Erza gasped as Natsu sneaked up behind her, pulling the tie to her apron and letting it fall from her shoulder. "Natsu… is it my turn?" Erza coolly asked as Natsu's hands wormed around her to play with her breasts, squeezing the supple puppies in his hands. Her answer came when one of Natsu's hands traveled down her elegant body to her wet underwear, dipping a hand beneath the wet fabric and rubbing her dripping folds. "Mmmh, that feels good…."

"It's time you had your fun, Erza!" Natsu said with a grin. Turning her attention away from Lucy, Erza gladly let Natsu lay her on her side, the Dragon Slayer spooning her from behind. In a flash, Natsu pulled her wet underwear down and tossed them to the floor. She gasped as she felt Natsu's cock rub against her ass before the boy lifted one of her legs, letting him push the thick head of his cock into her moist entrance. "Ah, Erza!" Natsu groaned as he slipped inside her. "You're so tight!"

"That's only because you're such a stud!" Erza retorted between pants. The bed beneath them rocked as Natsu thrusted into her pussy. Erza closed her eyes and basked in the insane heat of Natsu's cock, only to gasp as she felt another's touch on her breasts. Opening her eyes, she saw Lucy timidly licking her breasts, dragging her pink tongue across Erza's creamy white breasts like she was licking ice cream. "Lucy, you're such a naughty child, licking Mama's breasts…' Unlike the others, Erza didn't question why she just said that, deciding to role with it since the wave felt so damn good. In thanks for her licking, Erza reached beneath the blonde and continued where she left off, rubbing the girl's weeping pussy, making Lucy moan into her breasts.

Natsu could not get any more turned on. He pistoned into Erza faster and harder, making Erza moan like a slut as Natsu filled her. Reaching past her leg, Natsu's fingers played with her clit, rubbing the sensitive jewel and giving his rival even more pleasure. Erza though she was being lifted to heaven, with Natsu's fucking and Lucy's licking. Even more so was Lucy. Her body was curled up into a ball, just the right position for Erza to reach around and play with her anal beads. Lucy shivered as her ass was massaged by the beads, feeling them rub against all her sensitive spots.

The dam broke inside Erza as Natsu leaned down and sucked on her neck, his fingers pinching her clit as Lucy nibbled on her tender breasts. "Ohhhhhh! Natsuuuuu! Lucyyyyyy!" Erza shrieked as she came, showering Natsu's balls with her juices. Natsu pressed his face into her red hair and moaned her name as he shot his load into her, making Erza writhe in his arms as she was filled. "Ohhhh it's so hot…."

Chuckling, Natsu pulled out of Erza and turned his attention to the last of the possessed quartet. Lucy smiled as she got onto her knees, giving Natsu's shaft a good lick. She shivered as she tasted Erza, Cana and Mira on his cock, knowing how dirty it was. Natsu patted her head and rolled her onto her back. Lucy gasped as Mira and Cana, who'd by now recovered, each grabbed one of her legs and spread her wide, her shackles clinking. "Lucy, I think I know what you need. Why else…" Natsu whispered into her ear as he grabbed the ring to the beads, "…Would you have such dirty toys inside you?" Lucy screamed to the high heavens as Natsu roughly pulled the long string of beads out of her rectum all at once, cumming as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. The others merely smiled as Lucy began to spasm on the bed, her pussy gushing as she shrieked.

Not a second after Lucy finished her orgasm did Natsu pounce on top of her. Spreading her wet lips, Natsu plunged his cock deep into her wet core, making Lucy shriek as Natsu slammed his dick in and out of her. "Oh! Natsu! It's so good! Fuck me more!" The bed shook as Natsu laid into her, fucking his friend with all his might. Mira and Cana were not idle though. As Cana sucked up Lucy's moans with a sloppy kiss, Mira played with her pierced breasts, pulling on the golden rings and making Lucy hiss in pleasurable pain.

Gripping Lucy's waist, Natsu arched her back, letting him punch deeper into her honeypot and rubbing against her sweet spots harder. "Yes! YES!" Lucy wailed as Cana pulled away. Leaning down, Natsu gripped one of her nipple rings with his teeth and pulled, stretching her tit to the limit.

Lucy could no longer think straight anymore. She didn't know what was happening but all she knew was that she didn't want it to ever end. But all good things must come to an end, and so it was with this. Lucy felt the bubble inside her burst again as Cana reached beneath Lucy and slipped a finger into her ass, making her see stars as she cut loose. "OHHHHHHHH!" Natsu gasped as Lucy's pussy suddenly became tighter than ever, milking him of every drop he still had left. Grunting Lucy's name, Natsu threw his head back and shot his last load into Lucy, filling her to the brim.

Exhaustion swept over Natsu as he pulled out of Lucy, completely spent. Crawling on his hands and knees, Natsu laid beside Erza. Cana cuddled onto his empty side while Mira cradled Lucy and dragged her over to the group, laying down next to Erza with Lucy still in her arms. Slowly, the group came down from their highs and slowly drifted off to sleep without a word, feeling the highest waves of satisfaction.

As the last of the group slowly drifted away to slumber, something strange happened. From each of the guildmates drifted a small purple orb. Once all five had left their hosts, they circled each other and spun around, disappearing into the light in the middle. The ghosts of the Darkmoon family had finally passed over, after finishing their interrupted family romp….

 _ **Three Days Later….  
**_ **Fairy Tail Guildhall  
Lucy POV**

Lucy groaned as she sat on the barstool, her bottom still feeing sore from the beads. "Ohhh, what was I thinking?" she kept telling herself.

Erza patted her head sympathetically. "Don't feel bad, Lucy. You finished the job and you got to keep your part of the reward."

"Yeah, but what made us all go crazy like that? Did we get possessed or something?" Lucy asked. The reason she hadn't asked that question before was because after they'd woken up and realized what'd happened Lucy was so embarrassed that after she got the reward money she'd locked herself away in her home for the past three days. Even worse, she couldn't remove her nipple piercings, something that she'd been too crazy to listen to Virgo about. Even in her loosest shirt she could feel them pushing against her nipples….

Tapping her chin, Erza thought about it. "Well, Mira and I thought about it and we figured that since the Darkmoon family was killed while they were having an orgy, maybe all they really wanted was to finish it. Natsu got possessed by Darkmoon's ghost. I got possessed by his wife's. Cana's his mistress, and you and Mira got possessed by his daughters."

"Oh. Well that makes a lot of sense…." Lucy groaned as another bolt of pain shot through her.

Mira poured her a cold one and handed it to her. "But at least we all agreed on something, Lucy!"

"What's that?"

"You're picking the missions from now on!"

The End


End file.
